Here & Now
by Sushi1976
Summary: Ashley is the star pointguard on the boys basketball team, Spencer and Her have been dating for over two years. Now Something is about to change there world. Will they be able to hold on to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story I would say was my idea but its not, I was given the story line and I am just filling in the blanks. I am very proud to be asked to write this story, and hopefully I do it justice. **

**- Sushi1976**

* * *

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters In This Story. _

**Pilot**

Opening her locker a piece of paper fell out, Spencer bent down and picked it up. She smiled when she saw who it was from. Since the day she met Ashley, Love letters in her lockers were an everyday thing. Sometimes Spencer would be in class and in walk five people caring roses, all to her from Ashley. On there annivsary, Ashley always does something that blows Spencer mind. Last year, she got the whole Basketball team to be her back up dancers as she sang to Spencer at half time.

Things with Ashley were great, they always were. What worried Spencer is the fact she had to tell Ashley some news, and it could wreck both of there futures.

"Carlin!" Spencer turns to see Kyla Davies walking down the hall; Spencer smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey Kyla, ready for the test today in Chem.?" Kyla laughed and shooked her head, Kyla was never ready for test.

"Never" Spencer laughs and took a seat on the bench beside them, running her hands through her hair.

"Spencer you have to tell her" She felt a hand on her back, as she leaned into kyla; tears started to run down her face.

"How can I Kyla, This is going to kill her" Spencer wiped the tears away, as her phone beeped.

_**I love you Baby xo – Ash **_

"Spencer, I think Ashley will actually be okay with the news." Spencer laughed and shooked her head.

"No one will be okay with this Kyla" They both went quiet and looked at the lockers in front of them.

"Hey! There you two are, you coming?" They both looked up and Saw Aiden. Spencer and Kyla smiled and headed over to him.

"Ya we are coming" Kyla said, taking Aiden's hand in hers.

"Good because Ashley would kick your ass for missing her game Spencer" They all laughed and headed towards the Gym.

**A/N: R&R Please **


	2. Look Into The Past

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters In This Story._

* * *

**Look Into The Past **

As the music was pumping through the speakers, Ashley was jumping up and down getting pumped. Music was Ashley's life, that and her girlfriend Spencer. Being sixteen and on the boy's basketball team was a dream for Ashley, she was lucky to have the life she has today.

It wasn't always this good, she has had her moments. One is growing up being presented as a girl but born with a Penis. Growing up she was bullied a lot, but she never let that stop her. She had a lot of anger and frustration, so her father taught her how to play guitar. Ever since then, she lets the music calm her; relax her when she can't hold on anymore.

Then one day she met a beautiful Blond hair and blue eyes girl, Ashley fell in love. The day Spencer Carlin walked into her life, was the day Ashley knew she was going to marry her. So after many dates, she finally got the girl. Ashley was happy and madly in love.

The two met, two years ago when Spencer moved to California from Ohio. Spencer was a very shy person, but she changed once she met Ashley. She never judged Ashley on the fact she had a little extra downstairs, it attracted her. Spencer and Ashley dated after six months of being "best friends" and still today they are best friends and in love with each other.

Sadly things took a turn for the worst, and one night she got a called saying her father's car was in an accident and he was dead on Impact. Ashley father was the lead singer for Purple Venom, he was Ashley's hero. Even know he was barley home, when he was he made it count.

Ashley did what her father Raife told her to do; she took her anger and sadness to paper and wrote music. She played the chords, and dance to her own beat. Of course Ashley still had her mother, who has supported Ashley for everything she decides to do. When Ashley told her mother she wanted to sing and dance for a living, her mother just said "If that's what you want to do Ashley, it's your choice". Ashley and her mother have been even closer since Ralfe died a year ago.

"Hey Davies you with us?" Ashley looked up from the bench, with her headphones in.

"Be right there" She replied to Clay, who was standing with the rest of the boy's basketball team.

"Well get over here, Lets huddle up before the game" Ashley took out her ear pieces and set her I pod in her locker.

"Here we go Dad" She said to her self, as she walked over to the huddle and wrapped her arms around Clay, and Glen.

"Now let get out there, and beat these guys today. We have been over all the plays and you all know what you have to do. Davies, Carlins boys you ready to win us another game?" They all laughed.

"It's a team effort coach" said Clay

"Ya coach, we wouldn't be able to unless we had are team" Ashley replied looking around at the other team members.

"That's true, okay on the count of three" Coach put his hand in, followed by Ashley, Clay, Glen and the rest of the team.

"ONE! TWO! GO BULL DOGS!"

As they all ran out to the court, Ashley looked up and smiled when she saw Spencer sitting behind the team's bench. With a wave and a blown kiss, Ashley was ready to bring home another win.

**A/N: R&R Please**


	3. Let's Start the Game

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters In This Story._

* * *

**Let's Start the Game**

Ashley was in the middle of the court, looking around for an opening. There was a min left and the two teams were tied. She looked to see Clay block and so was Glen, she decided to take a chance and go for it. Dribbling down the court she finally saw and opening. Tossing the ball to Nate, he shot it to Pete, then back to Davies who did a round up and Scored.

BUZZ

"_**Bulldogs have done it again, wiping out another team! Go Bulldogs"**_

"Yes! way to go Davies!" As everyone ran over to her, hugging her and congratulating her on another win for the team.

"Thanks guys" She said as she gave all the guys a fist pump, as they picked her up in the air over there shoulders.

"Davies! Davies!" Ashley was smiling like crazy, she liked how she won the game but she knew without her team she was nothing.

"Hey Davies I think your girl is waiting for you" Ashley looked over and saw Spencer standing by the girls locker room. Ashley smiled and told the guys to put her down, so she can see her girl.

Soon as she was put on the ground she ran over to Spencer, wrapping her arms around her kissing her. Spencer's kisses were an addiction to Ashley; she craved them all day long. Spencer and Ashley could stand there and make out all night if they wanted to, but Spencer pulled back.

"You played awesome baby" Spencer laid a gentle kiss on Ashley's lips, causing Ashley to close her eyes.

"Thanks baby, Let me get showered and I'll take you out for dinner"

"How about we stay in tonight" Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer, pulling her closer.

"Of course baby, whatever you want." With one final kiss, Ashley went to go change. Not knowing that tonight was going to change in a big way.

* * *

The pizza leftovers were put away, ice cream was gone, and the wine was put back where it was hidden. Now Ashley and Spencer were cuddled in Ashley bed, enjoying being next to each other. Spencer's head was on Ashley chest, as Ashley was running her finger nails up and down Spencer's back.

"I love you Spencer, I'm in love with you baby"

"I love you too Ashley, I'm madly in love with you too"

Ashley knew something was on Spencer's mind; the only reason why she hadn't asked was because she was too scared to know what it was. Things have been busy with Games, friends, home life, then you put school in and you have a busy Life. Ashley knew Spencer thought a lot about the future and knows what college she wants to attend. It's a lot of pressure when your self is just going into the music industry. Ashley decided to not think about it, and just relax while holding Spencer in her arms.

"Ashley"

"Ya Spencer" Slowly Spencer got up and looked at Ashley lying down, knowing what she is about to say can either break them or make them stronger.

"Ash…"

"Spencer what ever it is baby, you can tell me" Ashley sat up and wrapped her arms around Spencer, laying kisses on her forehead.

"Ashley, I'm Pregnant"

* * *

**R&R Please**


	4. Passion

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters In This Story._

_**A/N: I would like to give a huge thank you to all the readers that fellow this story, I'm sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter, credit goes to my Girlfriend who wrote the Sex scene for this chapter. Thank you Baby so much for writing it for me, I love you Koala Forever and Always xoxoxo – Sushi**_

* * *

_**Passion**_

Ashley stared at Spencer, like she wasn't even there. Like she was looking right through Spencer. Her mind was trying to cope with the words that her girlfriend just spoke to her. Was she dreaming? Was this all just a bad dream?

"Ash! Ashley!"

SMACK!

"Ouch why did you do that for!"Ashley got off the bed and rubbed where Spencer slapped her on the face; she turned and looked at Spencer.

"You wouldn't answer me" Spencer answered as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"How, when, why, oh my gosh this isn't happening" Ashley started to pace back and forth, there was no stopping her. Ashley was in full freak out mood, and Spencer was getting scared.

"Please can you just …"

"Is it mine?" she looked at Spencer with a scared face, one that told Spencer that Ashley was being serious. She knew Ashley wasn't ready for this, and she might not ever be ready.

"Of course it is! I would never fucking cheat on you!" Spencer got up and grabbed her stuff on the floor, she needed Ashley and there was nothing in that room that would give her that safety net.

"Spencer, I'm sorry but…"

"But what Ashley! It's your baby! You knocked me up!"

"I'm 16 Spencer! I am only in high school! I can't be a mother!" Spencer had tears coming down her face as Ashley stood there yelling at her.

"So am I Ashley! You're not the only one having this baby!" With that Spencer opened the bedroom door and headed towards the front stairs.

"What if I don't want a baby" Spencer stopped in her step, she couldn't believe the words that she just heard.

"Tell me you're not saying what I think your saying"

"I'm saying, I'm 16 Spencer I'm not ready" Spencer didn't even turn around, she open the door and left. Leaving Ashley standing there in the middle of the foyer, she didn't even want to look at the women she thought loved her no matter what.

* * *

Ashley watched Spencer leave without even a goodbye, she knew what she said was the wrong thing but she wasn't ready to be a parent. As she looked at the door, she let the tears fall. Deep down she knew that she just lost the women she was madly in love with, and her unborn child.

"Ash…you okay?" Kyla came through the kitchen and saw Ashley standing there crying, she slowly walked over and out her hand on her shoulder.

"She's Pregnant"

"I know" Ashley wiped her tears and looked at her sister, with some tears still in her eyes.

"What…you knew?'

"I was with her when she took the test, she was scared Ashley she needed someone…and I'm her best friend"

"I can't do this Kyla, I just can't!" Ashley turned and walked up stairs to her room.

* * *

Spencer ran into her room and closed the door; she collapsed on her bed and let the tears fall down her cheek. She wasn't afraid to hold them back anymore, she was alone and it killed her. She reached over and grabbed the teddy bear that Ashley bought her on there first date and hugged it tight, she needed to feel Ashley as much as she could.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was a close game. King High versus Cougar High. There is 15 seconds on the clock. Cougar high is up by 2. 63-65. If King High makes a three pointer they win their first game of the season. **_

"_**Aiden pass!" There goes Aiden, passing the ball to Glen. Glen runs up and jukes out one of the opposite opponents. Glen sees Ashley running by from behind and bounces the ball backwards. Ashley gets the ball, running by. Ashley sees Clay wide open. **_

"_**Ashley!" Ashley bounces it to Clay, who automatically gets blocked. Ashley runs to the corner of the court. Right behind the three point. Five seconds left on the clock.**_

"_**Ashley shoot it!" Clay passes Ashley the ball. Ashley looks at the clock then to the net. A player from the cougar's starts running towards her. Before the player gets to her. Ashley jumps up and shoots the ball. The buzzer goes off and the ball swishes into the net. **_

_**The crowd goes wild. The team runs over to Ashley and puts her on their shoulders. The whole gym is chanting "Ashley! Ashley! Ashley!" **_

_**After the team put Ashley down. Spencer ran out onto the court and jumped onto her . Wrapping her arms and around my neck and legs around Ashley's waist. **_

"_**Ash! That was amazing! I'm so proud of you! You just made the winning shot!" Today was the first basketball game of the season. It was amazing! Ashley just made the winning shot, thanks to her amazing teammates of course. **_

"_**Thank you baby. I'm going to go get showered and we can go out for a bite to eat okay?" **_

"_**Okay, i'll be waiting outside of the locker room." Ashley planted a chaste kiss on Spencer's lips then grabbed her basketball bag and ran to the showers.**_

_**Flashback Ended**_

* * *

Ashley walked over to her piano, sat down and ran her hands over the keys that had dust on them. She hasn't been able to play the piano, or at lease this one since she lost her father. She started to remember her father beside her teaching her how to play each key the correct way, and laughing when she made a mistake. As her fingers started to hit the keys, the lyrics to a song she wrote came to mind.

_**It was February 14 Valentine's Day**_

_**The roses came but they took you away**_

_**Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm**_

_**Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone**_

_**And I'll never get to show you these songs**_

_**Dad you should see the tours that I'm on**_

_**I see you standing there next to Mom**_

_**Both singing along, yeah arm in arm**_

_**And there are days when I'm losing my faith**_

_**Because the man wasn't good he was great**_

_**He'd say "Music was the home for your pain"**_

_**And explained I was young, he would say**_

_**Take that rage, put it on a page**_

_**Take the page to the stage**_

_**Blow the roof off the place**_

_**I'm trying to make you proud**_

_**Do everything you did**_

_**I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"**_

* * *

Spencer got up from her bed, and went to her window seat and watched as the rain was coming down. She looked down and put her hand on her stomach, she herself couldn't believe she was going to be a mother. As she watched two kids play in the puddles down the street it brought a smile to her face, knowing one day that would be her child.

_**Flashback **_

_**It took Ashley about 15 minutes to get showered and dressed. Ashley put on some Calvin Klein boxer briefs, dark blue skinnies with the bottoms folded up. She had on light brown chukka shoes. Plain white t-shirt and maroon cardigan with a black beanie.**_

_**Ashley always make sure she looks her best for Spencer. Ash walked out and saw Spencer's back facing the locker room door. She snuck up behind her and picked Spencer up, twirling her around.**_

"_**Ah! Ash! Put me down!" They were both laughing like crazy. Ashley placed Spencer down and kissed her once Spencer faced her. Ashley walked Spencer back into the wall, arms around her waist. Ashley dropped her bag and gripped Spencer's hips. **_

"_**I love you beautiful."**_

"_**I love you too Ashley." Ashley kissed Spencer hard, running her tongue along Spencer's bottom lip. Their tongues battled for dominance but of course Ashley won. In the middle of this big heated lip lock. Spencer's brothers walked out as well as Ashley's best bud Aiden.**_

"_**Oh gross! Baby sis get a room." That was Glen**_

"_**Come on Spence! Stop making out with Ashley for once!" That was Clay.**_

"_**Yeah Ash! Get some!" And that was Aiden. Spencer and Ashley pulled away. Leaning their foreheads on one another's, laughing as they heard Aiden yell in pain from the punches that came his way from Spencer's brothers.**_

"_**Dude that's my sister!" **_

"_**And that's my best friend! I'm just trying to be supportive!" Ashley laughed and let go of Spencer. Their hands found each other's as they faced the three.**_

"_**You two are both fuck faces. My girlfriend and I will be leaving now. Going to grab a bite to eat." Ashley fist bumped the three and picked up her bag. Spencer and Ashley started making their way to Ashley's car, hand in hand. Ash opened and closed the passenger side for Spencer. She quickly ran to the drivers side. Throwing her bag into the back seat and turning to face Spencer.**_

"_**So baby, where do you want to go to eat?" Spencer grabbed the collar of Ashley's shirt and pulled her into a hard kiss.**_

"_**How about we skip the food and wait for later. I want to go back to your place." Ash opened her eyes. Brown meeting blue.**_

"_**Ouu, Am I being rewarded?" She smirked and winked at Spencer.**_

"_**Show me how much you love me." Spencer kissed her once more. Next thing you know, Ashley quickly started the car and made her way back to her house as fast but as safe as possible.**_

_**Flashback Ended**_

* * *

As she kept playing harder on the keys, Ashley let her tears fall down her cheek onto the piano keys.

_**I still look for your face in the crowd**_

_**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow**_

_**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**(Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**If you could see me now would you recognize me?**_

_**Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?**_

_**Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face**_

_**Put your hand on a heart that was cold**_

_**As the day you were taken away?**_

_**I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day**_

_**Right now, I wish I could hear you say**_

_**I drink too much, and I smoke too much dutch**_

_**But if you can't see me now that shit's a must**_

_**You used to say I wont know a wind until it crossed me**_

_**Like I wont know real love 'til I've loved and I've lost it**_

_**So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom**_

_**And if you've lost a dad then someone's lost a son**_

_**And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out**_

_**So if you get a second to look down on me now**_

_**Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now**_

_**I still look for your face in the crowd**_

_**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow**_

_**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**_

* * *

Spencer looked around her room and her eyes landed on her bed, remembering how this all happen, how one night of Lust and passion tore her away from the girl she thought she knew and wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

_**Flashback **_

_**When she pulled into her driveway, Ash turned her car off as fast as she can, making sure to grab her keys. Ashley ran to Spencer's side and picked her up the way you pick up your bride after marriage. She carried Spencer inside her house. Ash locked the front door and turned on the lights. **_

_**Before she knew it, Ashley was being shoved up against the wall with lips on hers. Ashley moaned into the kiss and gripped Spencer's hips tight. **_

"_**Spencer are you sure you want to tonight?" **_

"_**I'm sure." Ashley smiled and moved hair out of Spencer's face. Taking Spencer's face in her hands and kissed her hard. **_

"_**Come on. Let's go upstairs." Ashley intertwined their fingers and led Spencer to her room. **_

_**Don't get them wrong. They have had sex PLENTY of times. Something about tonight was different though.**_

_**The two busted through the door. Ashley walking in backwards, still kissing Spencer. Spencer kicked the door closed and pulled back. Ashley took off her cardigan and lifted up her arms as Spencer pulled off her shirt. Ashley did the same for Spencer but this time, unclipped Spencer's bra and let it fall to the ground. Ashley just stood there, not over the fact that every time she saw Spencer topless, Ashley would get mesmerised. **_

"_**God Spencer, you are so beautiful." Spencer blushed, trying to cover her face with her blonde locks. Spencer walked over to Ashley, gently pushing her down on the bed. **_

"_**Make love to me Ash. I want you. I need you." Ashley gently pulled Spencer down and kissed her hard. While Ashley was sucking on Spencer's neck, Spencer took off Ashley's bra as Ashley undid Spencer's pants. **_

_**Spencer looked down and saw bulge coming from the front of Ashley's pants. Spencer reached down and started rubbing Ashley through the front of her pants. Just in case you didn't know. Ashley has a penis. It isn't small either. Ashley is 9 inches long.**_

"_**Fuck Spence!" Ashley moaned loud and tugged on Spencer's belt loops. Spencer stood up and quickly pulled down her pants and underwear. **_

"_**I need you Ash. " Ashley quickly flips them over so Spencer is on the bottom now. Ashley stands up and pulls down her pants and boxers. Both of them currently naked. They move underneath the sheets and hold each other. Ashley lifts herself up so she is hovering over Spencer.**_

"_**I love you so much Spencer." **_

"_**I love you so much too Ashley." Ashley leans down and kisses Spencer, grinding her cock slowly against Spencer's warm center.**_

"_**Ashley! Please! No teasing I need you!" Although everything was hot and heavy. The two both just wanted to keep things slow. Their mistake was when they were so into it. They didn't even think about a condom. **_

"_**Relax for me Spencer." Ashley gently opened Spencer's legs a little wider. Ashley positioned herself at Spencer's entrance. Before Spencer could make any noises or sounds. Ashley kissed her hard and moved her hips forward. Pushing herself all the way into Spencer. Spencer's moans were suppressed by Ashley's lips. When Ashley pulled away for a breath, Spencer's moan were thrown out.**_

"_**Ashley!" Ashley didn't put any force behind her thrusts. Ashley just went a medium speed. Not too slow but not too fast. **_

"_**Does it feel good baby?" **_

"_**Yes!" Spencer started moving her hips along with Ashley's. Grinding against Ashley's cock.**_

"_**You're so tight Spence." Soon the room was filled with Ashley and Spencer moans. Ashley intertwined both of her hands with Spencer's. Holding them above Spencer's head. They were staring into each others lust filled eyes. With every thrust Ashley pushed in. The closer they both got into oblivion. Both of them were so close to seeing stars. Which made them not want to stop their actions.**_

_**Ashley wanted to cum just as much as Spencer. Ashley sped up her pace a little the more, her abs tightened at the feeling of Spencer. Spencer was just as close as Ashley was. **_

"_**Ashley! Don't stop. I'm so close." Ashley lifted herself up and gripped onto the pillow. Putting her hands next to Spencer's head. They were both moaning, staring into each other's eyes. Spencer's legs wrapped around Ashley's waist as she sped up. Ashley's speed wasn't too fast but it was above average.**_

"_**Spencer. I need to cum!" Ashley was thrusting into Spencer with a little more pressure. Few more thrusts into Spencer. The two both came hard. Spencer moaned at the warmth that filled her. Ashley moaned at the feeling of Spencer on her. **_

_**Once the two both came down from their high, Ashley collapsed next to Spencer. Both of them took a minute to catch their breaths. Spencer moved to lay on her side and snuggled into Ashley's side. Ashley wrapped her arm around Spencer and pulled her in between her legs. The two held onto each other as if it was their last time seeing each other for years.**_

_**Ashley lifted Spencer's head and looked into her bright blue eyes.**_

"_**I love you Spencer." Spencer looked into Ashley's light brown eyes and smiled.**_

"_**I love you too Ashley." Ashley cupped Spencer's face and smiled.**_

"_**Always and Forever?" Spencer put her hand over Ashley's and nodded.**_

"_**Forever and Always." Ashley and Spencer had big smile on their face. They closed their eyes and kissed each other passionately. Putting everything they had into the kiss. **_

"_**Goodnight Spence."**_

"_**Goodnight Ash." Soon Ashley dozed off to the feeling of Spencer's warm skin on hers. Spencer soon fell asleep to the sweet melody of Ashley's heart beat. Both left to their dreams that couldn't compare to their reality.**_

_**Flashback Ended**_

* * *

Ashley stood up and kept on playing, letting everything she felt out on the piano. She didn't bother to wipe the tears away; she knew there would be more to come.

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Would you call me a saint or a sinner?**_

_**Would you love me a loser or winner?**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**When I see my face in the mirror**_

_**We look so alike that it makes me shiver**_

_**I still look for your face in the crowd**_

_**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow**_

_**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**Yeah I'm just missing you now**_

_**I still look for your face in the crowd**_

_**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow**_

_**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**If you could see, you could see me now **_

She stopped, and took a step back wiping all the tears away. Ashley looked at her hands as they were shaking; she never played so hard in her life. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and cried into her sisters arms. Kyla gently brought Ashley to the floor as she cradles her big sister in her arms.

* * *

Spencer shut off all the lights, and got into bed. She quickly looked at her phone to see her there was any missed calls, there wasn't. She turned over and grabbed her pillow, closing her eyes. This was the first night in a long time Spencer felt alone, even know she had two loving parents down stairs and two brothers next door… Spencer just wanted Ashley.

**A/N: R&R Please **


	5. Shoot & Score

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters In This Story._

* * *

**Shoot & Score**

School was starting for another hour, but Spencer found herself in the gym on the bleachers. She was staring at the basketball court thinking about when she first really saw Ashley. Thinking about that day brought a smile to Spencer's face; she couldn't help but remember… 

_**Flashback **_

_**She was late for coming to school, because she was up all night studying she ended up falling asleep on the couch. Thankfully she wasn't going to miss her test, the one she spent all night studying for. Spencer looked down at her watch and noticed it was too late to go to class, so she decided to walk around the school. **_

_**After walking around for what it seemed like hours, she found her self outside the gym. Now Spencer and sports didn't really go together, she did attend her brother's games once in a while. Her parents always made her go; even if she told them she had homework. **_

_**Spencer looked into one of the Gym door windows, what she saw blew her away. Ashley Davies was shooting hoops. Spencer open the door slowly, as she did closed it. Her eyes stayed on the back of Ashley as she made her way to the bleachers. Once seated, Spencer couldn't help but watch as it looked like Ashley was upset. **_

_**Ashley went half court and took a shot, the ball rolled around the rimmed then dropped over the net onto the court. Ashley picked up the ball and through it against the wall, screaming her lungs off. Spencer couldn't help but giggle a little, which made Ashley realize she wasn't alone. **_

"_**How long have you been watching me, why are you watching me?" Spencer was token back by how much venom was in Ashley's voice. **_

"_**Just for the last shot, I'm sorry if I was in truding" Spencer went to get up, but Ashley stopped her by shaking her head.**_

"_**Its fine, I'm sorry but I just didn't expect someone being here" **_

"_**You mean in a Gym that is in a School?" Spencer smiled, that caused Ashley to smile as well. **_

"_**Well normally students are in class, not stalking others" **_

"_**I wasn't stalking you, I don't even know you" Ashley walked over and took a seat next to Spencer, reaching her hand out. **_

"_**Davies, Ashley" Spencer shook her hand and smiled. **_

"_**Carlin, Spencer" Ashley gave Spencer a nose crinkle smile, and turned her head back to the court. **_

"_**So why are you not in class Spencer?" **_

"_**I was late coming to school, why aren't you?" Ashley nodded, and rolled the ball between her fingers **_

"_**I got some bad news this morning, and I didn't feel like being stuck in a classroom with a boring teacher"**_

"_**So you decide to come in here and take it out on the walls?" Ashley laughed, making Spencer smile. **_

"_**I was more upset then mad, but lately I can't make any shots and well you get the picture." Spencer grab the ball and ran down to the court and turned to look at Ashley, who was wondering what her new friend was doing. **_

"_**Come down here" Ashley's heart almost dropped when she saw Spencer tilt her head and smile, she got up and ran down to Spencer. **_

"_**Okay, now what?" **_

"_**Well take this" Spencer handed her the basketball, then turned towards the basketball net. **_

"_**And?" Spencer turned her head and looked at Ashley right into her eyes and warm brown eyes looking back at her. **_

"_**Shoot" Ashley never stopped staring at Spencer, as She bended her elbow and took a shot using one hand. **_

_**SWOOSH**_

"_**Score" The ball went up and straight into the basket. **_

_**Ashley smiled and still didn't take her eyes off of Spencer, Something about her was drawing her closer. Eventually Spencer turned her eyes towards the ground and put her hands in her back pocket. **_

"_**Hey, don't hide those beautiful blue eyes" Ashley lifted Spencer's chin, leaning in and kissing her cheek "Thank you" **_

"_**Anytime" Spencer couldn't help but blush, and look into those brown eyes that made her heart warm. **_

_**Flashback Ended**_

Since that day, Ashley and Spencer were always together. Ashley took Spencer out on there first day a few days after that day; they have been dating ever since. Ashley always says that day was the worst and best day of her life; to Spencer it was hers too. Only because Spencer never did make it to her test, she spent that day talking to the brown eye beauty that she was falling for.

Spencer felt someone rub her back, she felt how warm there touch was when they wiped her tears away. She kept her eyes close and leaned into them, knowing she didn't have to open them to know she was finally go to feel safe again. Ashley had found her way back to where it all started, and of course Spencer was there waiting, hoping, and praying that she would.

* * *

_**A/N: R&R Please**_


	6. Start Over

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters In This Story._

_**A/N:**__ Thank You To All My Readers, I am Sorry For The Delay Of Chapters. I Am Getting Ready For College In Two Weeks, So I Don't Have Time To Write. Soon As I Figure Out Everything I Will Make Sure To Write More. Thank You For All The Reviews._

_**To My Girlfriend**__: I love you baby, you're my everything, You're the reason I breathe and You're the reason why I smile._

* * *

_**Start Over**_

_Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer, and held her close to her. Last night she realized that she needed to think of the girl she loves and a child that will need her in this world. Even know she was upset and scared, she knew deep down having a child with Spencer was the best feeling in her whole life. _

_"__Ash, I thought you…"_

_"__I know what I said Spence, but I thought about the baby, us, our future. I can't see my future without you, and knowing we will have a little Spencer in our lives will make it even better. It's not going to be easy Spencer, but I'm willing to do my best and help you raise our child together. That's if you will let me, because I want to be in my Childs life" _

_"__Promise me something Ash; Promise me that you're never going to run when it gets harder. We haven't even told my parents and your mom yet. I need all of you and I can't have you being Bi Polar on me" Spencer looked and Ashley with tears in her eyes, hoping she would see what she needs._

_"__I promise Spencer I'm not leaving you baby, I'm staying right by your side and I'm going to be in my Childs life" Spencer smiled and kissed Ashley, taking her face in her hands. _

_"__How far along are you?" _

_"__I don't know, I need to tell my parents then have my mom help me with seeing my doctor" Spencer grabs Ashley hand and looks down at the bleachers, she was scared to know what her parents are going to take the news._

_"__Well I want to be there Spencer, I want to be holding you hand when we tell them." _

_"__Thank you, I was going to do it tonight if that's okay"_

_"__Sounds good, Now lets go get your books and I will walk you to class" Giving Spencer her nose crinkled smiled, Ashley stood up and reached her hand out for Spencer to take._

_"__I'm not looking forward to being pregnant and being a student" Spencer grabbed Ashley hand and started to walk down the bleachers towards the door. _

_"__Well just think, you can say you need to use the washroom anytime because they will know you're pregnant. Then just meet me in the parking lot and we can make out, then buy food for you and the baby" Ashley open the door for Spencer, intertwining there fingers once that were in the hall_

_"__Your a Romantic" They both started to laugh as they walked towards Spencer's locker. _

_"__That's me baby" Spencer shook her head and opens her locker. _

_"__So how do you think your parents are going to react to the news?" Ashley asked while looking down at her shoes. _

_"__Ash, what ever they say I will always love you baby. Nothing or no one will tare me away from you." Spencer lifted Ashley chin and kissed her on the lips softly. _

_"__I love You Spencer" _

_"__I love you Ashley"_

* * *

**_A/N: R&R Please_**


	7. Take My Hand

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters In This Story._

**Take My Hand**

Being scared was an under statement, both of the girls were terrified for what was about to happen. School just finished and they were walking to Ashley's car, she had a death grip on Spencer hand. Spencer stopped and looked at her, lifted her hand and gently put it on Ashley's cheek.

"I know you scared, and so am I baby. I don't know how my parents are going to react but I know that as long as I have you by my side then everything will be okay"

"I know Spence, but I'm afraid that your mother will tare you away from me. The only funny thing about this is them trying to figure out how I got you knocked up" they both started to laugh, something they both needed.

"I'm pretty sure there going to be confused for a bit, so we might have to go into detail Ash"

"I'm okay with that. Come on baby lets get this over with" Ashley open the door for Spencer, laying a gentle kiss on her cheek.

* * *

As they were driving, Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and strokes her thumb over the back of it. She knew that Spencer was getting more scared as they got closer; she needed to be there for Spencer more then anything right now.

Ashley grabbed a C.D and slides it into her stereo; she flicked through the tracks until she found the song she was looking for. Spencer looked at her and smiled, she knew that the C.D was the one Ashley made her when her parents were always fighting. Ashley voice always calmed Spencer, so Ashley recorded a C.D for Spencer for times like these. Even know she didn't like hearing her own voice, she would suck it up for her Girl.

**_Luck loves me not tonight, I'm running out..._**

**_This four leaf clover's all but useless now._**

**_I've got four wheels that say I'm not alone tonight,_**

**_I'm always looking for a joy ride through the_**

**_Brightest part of this town._**

**_Break out, break out,_**

**_As we escape through the windows,_**

**_Head for the car, and never look back, singing-singing,_**

**_"Break out, break out,_**

**_Our time has come and we've got these big city dreams."_**

**_Put up or shut up, we're not wasting time again,_**

**_The credits are rolling and we're getting lost again,_**

**_In parking lots, to serenading sirens,_**

**_As the blue lights bathed our smiles..._**

**_Break out, break out,_**

**_As we escape through the windows,_**

**_Head for the car, and never look back, singing-singing,_**

**_"Break out, break out,_**

**_Our time has come and we've got these big city dreams."_**

**_Lets take a moment to reflect,_**

**_On the past few years of my life,_**

**_I haven't worked myself away,_**

**_To stay inside._**

**_This is the time to let us..._**

**_Break out, break out,_**

**_As we escape through the windows,_**

**_Head for the car, and never look back, singing-singing,_**

**_"Break out, break out,_**

**_Our time has come and we've got these big city dreams."_**

Spencer looked over at Ashley with a smile on her face; Ashley always knew how to make her smile in the worst of times. She leaned over and kissed Ashley on the cheek, then sat back in her seat.

"Thank baby, you're amazing you know that"

"Not as amazing as you Sweetheart" Ashley rested her hand on Spencer thigh as she turned down Spencer street.

"Well time to face the music" Ashley said pulling into the driveway and got out, running around and opening Spencer door.

"I love you Ash" Spencer said kissing her on the lips and intertwining there fingers.

"I love you too Spence" Spencer open the door, and held Ashley hand as they took of there shoes and walked into the kitchen.

was making dinner, Spencer started to get nervous but relaxed when she noticed her mother wasn't home yet. Ashley let go of Spencer hand and took a seat at the Kitchen Island and Spencer sat next to her, wasting no time grabbing her hand again.

"Hey girls! How was school?"

"Same as always dad" They all laughed.

"Boring, Boring, and lots of drama" Ashley and Spencer nodded.

"Anyway dad, is mom going to be home soon?"

"Yes she called from the hospital, she is on her way. I think that's her pulling up now" Ashley gripped Spencer hand tight, and Spencer leaned over and kissed her on the cheek

"Relax baby" Ashley looked at Spencer like she was insane, causing Spencer to giggle a little.

"Hey I'm home!" The girls looked at each other then at Mrs Carling who just walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Honey, how was work?"

"Busy, so many stupid teen these days. Hey girls" Mrs Carlin walked over and gave each of them a kiss on the head, walking over and kissing her husband on the lips.

"Hey mom"

"Hey Mrs C"

"Mom, Dad can Ash and I talk to you in the living room please?" Both parents looked at there daughter and nodded.

This was it, they were about to tell Spencer parents that she was pregnant. Spencer and Ashley took a seat on the couch, while Mr Carlin stood by the chair where Mrs Carlin was sitting.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Spencer looked at her parents and started to get more nervous, and then she felt Ashley fingers intertwine with hers. Just that made her feel strong enough to say what she had to.

"Mom, Dad…I'm pregnant" They girls watched as Spencer's parents looked at each other then back at them, Ashley decided to say something.

"With my child" Again the parents looked at each other and back at the girls.

"Mom, dad please say something." Mr Carlin sat down on the arm of the chair his wife was sitting in and grabbed Mrs Carlins hand. Then looked up at the girls, mostly at Ashley.

"Now I'm pretty sure Ashley is a women" Ashley looked down and felt embarrassed about what she had to say next.

"Well that is true I am a woman, well at lease the top of me is" She looked up and noticed Mrs Carlin made a face like she understood what she was trying to say.

"You have a Penis, and Breast" Ashley blushed and nodded

"Yes, and I'm sorry that we never told you. I'm pretty sure if you knew you wouldn't have let Spencer and I sleep in the same bed"

"Damn straight we wouldn't" Mrs Carlin said while standing up and looking at the girls.

"I'm so sorry, but I promise I'm going to be there for Spencer and my child for everything. I love your daughter, and I want to be there for her and help raise my child." For the first time Ashley rested her hand on Spencer Stomach and looked at Spencer.

"I promise Spencer, I'm never leaving you or are child. I'll do anything I have to do, so you both are taken care of"

"How Ashley, your Sixteen who knocked my daughter up!" walked over and rubbed his wife's back.

"Honey, please don't yell. You know there scared more then we are right now, let sit down and talk about this" Mrs Carlin sat back down with her legs crossed and looked at the girls.

"Mom, please I understand you're mad but this has happen and I can't change it. I'm scared and so is Ashley." Spencer started to cry, Ash wrapped her arms around her tight kissing her head.

"Spencer, have you even went to the doctors to see if it's true" Spencer shook her head at her mother.

"Well how many times did you take the test?" Spencer lifted up and wiped her tears away, taking Ashley hand again.

"I took three. Once in the morning when I woke up, once at lunch, then once when I got home that night. All of them were positive, and that's when I knew it was real and I told Ashley the next day." Ashley looked down remembering that day, how she pushed Spencer away. Spencer squeezed her hand to make she knew she wasn't mad at her for that day.

"Well first we are going to take you to the doctors, and then we will talk about what you two will do. Now until then, I want you both to think about how you two will raise this baby. Ashley I know you will be getting a heritance when you turn 18 but that's two years from now" Mrs Carlin said looking at Ashley, who was still rubbing Spencer's back.

"I understand, and if I have to I will get a part time job. I don't want to drop out of high school, We both need are education to get a good job so we can raise our child" Both of Spencer's parents looked at each other and nodded, this time Mr Carlin decided to speak.

"Sounds like you are already showing responsibility Ashley, Now how about you two girl go up and do your home work. Paula and I will call you down when Dinner is ready okay?" They both nodded and got up grabbing there bags an headed to the stairs.

"Oh and Ashley?" Ashley turned and looked at Mrs Carlin.

"Yes Mrs. C?"

"You can call me Paula" Ashley nodded and smiled turning to Spencer heading up the stairs.

"Finally I can call your mom by her first name; all I had to do was get you knocked up. Who knew" Spencer slapped Ashley's arms and shooked her head

"Your horrible, now lets go to my room and Make out"

"Fine but we aren't having sex, I don't want twins" Spencer stopped and looked at Ashley.

"Okay first, you cant get pregnant when you already are. Second that reminds me, you do know that twins run in my family right?" Ashley looked at Spencer

"Fuck me!"

"I already did, now we have little Ashley. Or maybe two little Ashley's" Ashley shooked her head and closed the bedroom door.

**A/N: R&R Please**


	8. Trust

_**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update, College life is killing me. Actually everything is pretty awesome, and I couldn't be happier. Anyways, here is the new chapter hope you all enjoy it. **_

_**Everyone Should Check Out The Story 'SEE YOU SOON' by islandofmisfittoys13. Its amazing Story, the love of my life is the Author and she is amazing writer! So Please go check it out!**_

_**I love you Baby! Thank You For Everything! Forever & Always!**_

* * *

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters In This Story._

**Trust**

With Spencer in her arms, and music playing softly in the back she couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Spencer was the love of her life, and together they were going to have a child together. She was happy that Spencer's parents didn't blow up and take Spencer away from her.

"What you thinking about baby?"

"Just how happy I am Spence, I know its going to be hard but I can't wait to start are family baby" Spencer lifted up and laid a soft kiss on Ashley's lips.

"I'm excited to, I'm glad you came back to me Ash. I know you were scared and the fact you came back means everything to me baby"

"I'm sorry I ran away Spencer, I'm never leaving you" Ashley moved some hair from Spencer's face and kissed her gently.

"Will you go to the doctors with me, you don't have to if you…"Spencer was cut off with Ashley's lips on hers.

"Yes Spencer I will be there, I want to be there for everything" Spencer smiled and layed her head on Ashley's chest again, one of there songs came on making them both smile and relax into each other.

_**One word, that's all you said**_

_**Something in your voice called me, turned my head**_

_**Your smile, just captured me**_

_**You were in my future as far as I could see**_

_**And I dont know how it happens, but it happens still**_

_**You asked me if I love you, if I always will**_

_**Well you had me from hello**_

_**I felt love start to grow**_

_**The moment I looked into your eyes you won me**_

_**It was over from the start you completely stole my heart**_

_**And now you won't let go**_

_**I never even had a chance you know**_

_**You had me from hello**_

There was a knock on the bedroom door, the girls lifted up and told who ever to come inside.

"Hey girls, Ashley your mom is looking for you" Ashley nodded and kissed Spencer's cheek, making Spencer to roll off of her and sit on the bed.

"Oh and Spencer you have appointment at 7am tomorrow" Spencer nodded and looked over at Ashley, who was looking at the floor.

"Ash, you okay baby?"

"Ya I'm good, um I should get home and see my mom" Ashley got up and grabbed her coat. Paula came over to her and put her hand on Ashley arm, making Ashley look up at her.

"I know you're scared, but you need to tell her Ashley." Ashley nodded and smiled, giving Paula a hug.

"Thanks" Ashley walked over to Spencer, and kissed her gently.

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"Yes I'll be here at 630 to pick you up for your appointment baby" With one last kiss Ashley was out the door, heading down stairs to her car.

Paula walked over and sat down next to Spencer on the bed, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Spencer relaxed into her mothers arms and smiled, she was still shocked about how her mom reacted.

"Thank you mom, for not reacting bad to all of this"

"Trust me I wanted to Spencer, but I think everything happens for a reason and there is a reason why you and Ashley got pregnant."

"Mom the reason why wee got pregnant is because we forgot a condom" Spencer blush as she just realized what she said.

"Either way Spencer, You're meant to have this child and your father and I will support you no matter what. On one condition, you graduate from high school no matter what" Spencer nodded.

"I plan on it mom, I know it will be hard but I'm going to try"

"Good, because being a young mother is going to be hard honey"

"Mom, I'm already scared and worried. How are two 16 year olds going to raise a baby?"

"By taking it one day at a time, we will get through this Spencer"

"You know any other parent and I would be getting kicked out" That caused Paula to laugh.

"Yes I know this, but you're my daughter and I need to protect you and keep you safe. Well until you are an adult then I'll let you grow up and experience life, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good mom, I think I'm going to lay down okay?" Paula nodded and kissed Spencer's head, leaving her daughter to rest.

Paula walked out of the room and before she closed the door she turned around and watched her baby girl roll up in a ball, close her eyes.

"God please protect my daughter, Ashley, and my grandchild. Amen"

_**R&R Please**_

_**Song Used : You Had Me At Hello By Kenny Chesney**_


	9. Positive

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters In This Story._

_Positive_

* * *

The girls have been sitting in the doctor's office for a bit now waiting to be called in again. They stopped by this morning to do the urine test, and then they had to go to school. Spencer was going to wait till after school for the results, but Ashley and her mom convinced her to go at lunch.

Ashley leg hasn't stopped shaking since they pulled into the parking lot, and Spencer hand never left Ashley's. Something about a Doctor telling them a yes or no makes it all new nervousness. The girls sat there with Paula who seems way more relax then them. They both wonder why she was so calm about all of this.

"Spencer Carlin?" Spencer looked up and so did Ashley, both making there way into the room. Ashley stood beside Spencer as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

"I love you Ash"

"I love you too baby" Ashley bent down and kissed Spencer gently on the lips, running her thumb over Spencer's bottom lip.

"Hello Girls" Both girls looked up and saw Dr. Keller smiling, she was always happy to see a loving relationship.

"Hello Dr. Keller"

"Well the test results are in and, you are in fact pregnant Spencer." Both girls looked at each other and smiled; now they knew it was all real.

"Thank you for making sure it was true Doc"

"It's what I do Ashley, anyways I have arrange my receptionist to arrange check ups for you Spencer. Then we will arrange for you to have an ultrasound so you both can see the little one"

"I have a question; because of condition will the baby be healthy?" Ashley looked down as she asked the question.

"The baby should be perfect" Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and kissed it, making her know it was going to be okay.

"Thank you again, and we will see you soon"

"Yes you will, good luck girls and if you have any questions just give me a call" With one last smile and hand shake the girls left and met Paula in the waiting room.

"So was it positive?"

"Yes, I am officially 16 and Pregnant" Spencer couldn't help but be worried a little, she still had a whole 9 months of school to go through being pregnant.

"Well we should get both of you back to school" Paula got up and kissed Spencer on the head and walked into the hallway, followed by the girls.

* * *

The bell rang and Ashley walked into her 5th period class, sitting next to Clay and Glen. It was English class so it wasn't too hard of a class, so Ashley pulled out of music book and started to write.

"Hey Dude, so what's the results?" Aiden was poking Ashley in the shoulder, causing Ashley to hit him in the stomach

"I'm trying to write here Aiden, pay attention your already failing" With that said Ashley went back to writing the song she had stuck in her head, she started to think of it as they were in the waiting room at the doctors.

"I just want to know if I'm going to be an uncle"

"You mean we both knew, so Ash are you?" Ashley looked over at Clay and nodded.

"Yeah your both going to be uncles" Aiden and Clay smiled and pumped there fist together.

"I'm so excited dude! I hope she has a boy!"

"Aiden you just want a little brother, since you've always wanted a brother"

"What ever dude, I'm just happy. Why aren't you excited Ash your going to be a mommy"

"I am Aiden, trust me I am" Aiden watched as Ashley went back to writing down lyrics to a new song.

"Aiden, can you read for us please?" Ashley and Clay both laughed as Aiden made an awful face and started to read. They both knew that Aiden had trouble pronouncing big words, so reading wasn't his best quality.

* * *

"Hey Spencer, how was the doctors?" Spencer looked up from her math book and looked over at her best friend.

"It went good, its positive so I'm defiantly pregnant" Kyla couldn't help but smile, she was excited to be an aunt.

"I still can't believe all this, so how are you and my sister?"

"We are really good, she is very supportive and she loves me and the baby so much"

"Has she told our mom yet?" Spencer looked at the teacher as she thought about it, Ashley was suppose to but she never said anything today when she came to school.

"I don't know, she was suppose to last night"

"Well she never came home last night, she said she spent the night at your house" Spencer looked down at her book and bit her lip. She didn't understand why Ashley would lie, she had no reason to. Even when Ashley needed space, Spencer always respected that.

"Spencer, maybe she did and I didn't hear her. Just ask her and I know she will tell you the truth. It is my sister Spencer, she would never hurt you." Spencer smiled and nodded, and went back doing her homework.

* * *

_A/N: R&R Please _


	10. Questions

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters In This Story_

* * *

_**Questions**_

The bell rang and Spencer was on her way to her locker, still thinking about why Ashley would tell Kyla she was at her house last night. Spencer knew it was probably for a good reason, but with everything happening she couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey Little Sis" Glen put his arm around Spencer, and hugged her.

"Hey douche what do you want?"

"Ouch! Can't I just say hi" Spencer rolled her eyes, as she opened her locker.

"What ever Glen, what do you want?" Glen leaned against the lockers, looked at his sister.

"congrats on the Pregnancy"

"Is that suppose to be sarcastic Glen, because I don't need another lecture from you"

"Spence I'm serious, you're having a baby it's a good thing. Yes it's going to be hard but I'm happy for you and Ashley" Spencer smiled, and continued to change her books over.

"Thanks Glen"

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm good, still haven't gotten morning sickness but I know its coming. Before you ask, Ashley is doing good she is all supportive"

"That's good, well I gotta get to class, talk later Spencer. Oh and everything will be okay sis" Glen smiled and took off down the hallway.

Spencer finished changing books and closed her locker, looking around for her girlfriend. She hasn't seen Ashley since they got back from the doctors. She started to walk down the hallway when she heared her name being called, when she turned around she saw her girlfriend.

"Spencer, hey baby I missed you" Ashley kissed Spencer, wrapping her arm around her pulling her closer.

"I missed you too Ash, how was class baby?" They both turned and walked towards there next class, that they had together.

"It was boring, English always makes me sleepy" Spencer laughed.

"Ash every class is boring to you, even lunch makes you sleepy"

"Not all the time, not when you and I have sex" Spencer punch Ashley arm ads she took a seat in the back of the class.

"Oh my gosh Ashley!" Ashley sat down and looked over at Spencer, puckering her lips.

"Kiss me beautiful"

"If I have to" Spencer leaned over and gave Ashley a kiss, griping her neck so she could kiss her girlfriend deeper.

"Ladies!" both of the girls pulled apart and looked towards the front, noticing there teacher and everyone watching them.

"Sorry teach, my girlfriend can't stop sometimes" The whole class laughed, and turned back around.

"Well save it till after class please"

"Sure thing Teach"

Having Ashley beside her was always distracting to Spencer, having a horn dog for a girlfriend always made it interesting. There were days where Spencer would have the urge to reach over and stroke Ashley's leg, or nibble on her ear. They sat in the back away from everyone because of this reason, Spencer loved to tease Ashley.

The teacher was setting up the TV and DVD when Ashley slid a paper in front of Spencer. As she grabbed it and open up she smiled.

**_What should we name are child? _**

**_Ashley Junior?_**

**_Spencer Junior?_**

**_Ash, be serious please._**

**_How about I come over tonight and we talk about it, and we can talk about what we are going to do about our situation?_**

**_Do you have to call it that? And yes you can come over. _**

**_Sorry I won't call it that anymore; okay I will meet you by your locker after I grab my stuff from mine. _**

**_Have you talked to your mom?_**

**_No. _**

**_Why not?_**

**_Just haven't seen her for me to talk to her about it. _**

**_You went home last night…right?_**

**_Can we talk about this later Spencer?_**

**_Whatever. _**

Spencer open her notebook and started taking notes again, she didn't want to think negative about Ashley. She trusted her with her life, and she probably had a good reason why she didn't go home. Spencer looked over and kissed Ashley cheek, rubbing her leg.

"We can talk after okay baby?"

"Okay baby"

* * *

**R&R Please**


	11. Stop Sign

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters In This Story_

* * *

**_Stop Sign_**

Ashley pulled her car into the Carlin's driveway, shutting the engine off and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Spencer and her haven't talked since there last class together. Spencer left there last class and walked straight to her locker, never even waiting for Ashley to walk with her.

"Where were you last night Ash?"

"At home why?" Spencer rolled her eyes and open the door, shutting it leaving Ashley looking confused.

"Spencer Wait!" Ashley got out and ran around the car, grabbing spencer by her belt loop and pulled her close.

"Spence, whats wrong?" Spencer shooked her head and looked away, Spencer was pist.

"Why are you lieing to me Ash? Kyla said you never did come home, and you told her you were at my house." Ashley let go of spencer, leaned against the hood of her car.

"I was just out for the night, I didn't want Kyla to worry so I told her I was with you."

"Then where did you go, what were you doing?"

"I was just out Spencer, Jeeze get off my back. Can't I go out once in a while?"

"where you drinking?"

"What if I was, so what Spencer I'm aloud" Spencer shooked her head.

"Actually no you can't, you not of age. God Ashley your going to be a fucking parent. You can't just go around and drink when ever you want!"

"Spencer I didn't go out a drink okay! I went for a fucking walk! And I spent the night walking around thinking!" Ashley pushed off her car and walked over to her side of the car.

"Ashley why can't you just tell me this! You use to be able to talk to me about everything!"

"Look I just need time to adjust to all this Spencer, One day I'm on top of the whole world, next I'm a high school student who is expecting a baby. I'm trying to be okay with all this but its hard Spencer. I don't want to push you away, so I need my space sometimes so I took in last night. I just needed to think about what I'm going to do, what are we going to do Spencer. Raising a child isn't going to be easy, where are we even going to live? How are we going to afford dipers and all that baby stuff. On top of all that we are going to have medical bills. All of this scares me Spencer and I'm trying not to freak out" Spencer walked over and took Ashley hand, pulled her in for a hug.

"Did you ever think I'm scared too Ash, I'm in this with you." Ashley pulled back, not looking at spencer.

"I need to know that I can take care of you and are child Spencer, as of right now I don't think I can."

"Ashley, we just found out. We will figure this all out, but you gotta give it time baby" Ashley nodded.

"I need a job, I need a place, baby I should just drop out of school for right now"

"Ashley Davies you are not dropping out of School!" Ashley and spencer turned and saw Ashleys mother standing at the carlins front door.

"Mom…what are"

"I came to talk to you about what I heared and I knew this would be where I would find you."

"Mom I can.."

"No don't, look you both need to come inside. As a family we will talk about this Ashley, but you are not going to drop out you hear me?" Ashley nodded and wraped her arm around Spencer.

"Good, now get inside you two." The girls nodded and walked inside the house, where spencers parents were in the kitchen waiting.

"Spencer, Ashley take a seat girls" As the girls sat down at the Island in the kitchen, they noticed pamphlets in front of them. Ashley looked down and noticed there were three that were the same, she picked the one up and read the title.

"Adoption"

* * *

**_R&R Please_**


	12. Forgotten

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters In This Story._

* * *

_**Forgotten**_

Spencer looked up at her parents and gave them a questioning look; there was no way she wanted to put her child up for adoption. She knew it would be hard to raise a child in high school but this was her baby, Ashley's and hers. Spencer shooked her head and looked at Ashley, who was staring at the pamphlet in her hand.

"What is this?" Ashley looked towards the adults in the room, anger in her voice.

"We want you two to think about all your options"

"Well this isn't an option; I'm not putting my child up for adoption!" Ashley threw the pamphlet down and got up from the table.

"Ashley, we aren't saying you have to. This is just an option for you and Spencer to think about. We want you two to decide what you want to do. You're both in high school, and you haven't even started you life yet"

"I get that mom, but isn't this between Spencer and I to discuss not all of us?"

"Ash, there just trying to help" Ashley looked down at Spencer, who was playing with her fingers. Ashley nodded and sat back down next to her girlfriend, and took her hand in hers.

"I know Spence; I just don't want Adoption to be an option for us. I want this child, and I know it will be hard but we can do this" Spencer nodded and looked up at her parents.

"We're keeping the baby"

The adults looked at each other and pulled out a chair and sat down with the girls, grabbed some drinks for everyone. The girls clung to each other, like they were about to loose each other in seconds.

"Spencer how far along are you?"

"I'm 3 weeks tomorrow" Ashley's mother nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"If you're keeping this baby, then we will be here to help you two. Its not going to be easy you two, but I know you both want this child."

"You know this makes you a grandma right mom?" Ashley's looked at her mom and gave her a smirk look.

"Yes honey I know and I'm actually excited. I know your father would have been exited to" Ashley smiled and looked at Spencer, who gave Ashley a kiss on her cheek.

"So when Spencer has this baby, where will you two stay?" Ashley and Spencer looked at each other and thought about it.

"We haven't thought about it, but I know Spencer will want her mother there to help her" Paula smiled, knowing her daughter is never to old to need her mommy.

"That's true; I will want you around mom. Would it be okay if we stayed here until we found a place?"

"Let your mother and I think about it, and we will get back to on that. For right now let talk about jobs, Ashley?"

"Well I know I should get one, and I will. I just don't want it to affect my basketball, I have scouts looking at me and I could get into a great school" Spencer looked down, and stared at her drink that was in front of her.

"Well why don't you try to find a part time job for right now and you might have to forget about basketball Ashley" Ashley nodded.

"I'm not feeling to well, I'm going to go lay down" Ashley turned towards Spencer.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Ya, just morning sickness I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, stay and talk. Just come up when you're done" Spencer kissed Ashley gently and went up to her room.

When Spencer got into her room, she shut the door and went to sit on her bed. She looked over at her desk with all her school books, and thought about everything she has to give up. A small tear came down her cheek.

* * *

**R&R Please.**


	13. I Love You

**_A/N:_ Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I am on holidays and I just got back from visiting my family up north. I will try to update everyday till I have to go back to School. Thank You all for reviewing this story, and my other two that I need to update also. **

**_A/N # 2:_ I love you Baby! I love everything about you and I'm so proud to call you mine! Xoxox Forever & Always**

**_A/N # 3_: DEMI! …Thank you for letting me do this story.**

**Sushi**

* * *

**This Chapter is Rated R**

**I love you**

Ashley walked into Spencer's room, and found her girlfriend curled up in a ball hugging one of her many pillows. With a smile she walked in closing the door and layed down behind Spencer. Ashley laid a gentle kiss on Spencer shoulder, raping her arms around her, pullng her closer.

"Hey Ash, how was the rest of the conversation with are parents?"

"It was okay, my mother wants to sit down and talk to me one on one. Spence I know this will be hard on you the most and I want you to know that I will support you no matter what"

"Thank baby, you know if I'm staying here with my parents so are you"

"I will be where ever you want me to be baby"

Ashley turned Spencer on her back and kissed her lips softly, then kissed down her neck and started nibbling on her ear, running her hand over Spencer's stomach causing Spencer to let out a slight moan.

"Ash, what are you doing baby"

"Kissing you"

"I think your….oh god that feels good" Ashley was now massaging Spencer's centre through her pants.

"I like when I make you feel good" Ashley ran her hand up and back down Spencer's pants and underwear, rubbing her clit slowly.

"Fuck baby" Spencer moaned and gripped Ashley's back with her nails.

"I love when you moan baby." Ashley slid her middle finger into Spencer, causing Spencer to dig her nails in deeper.

"Ash! Oh fuck baby!" Ashley kept her pace up, slowly sliding in another finger, still kissing and nibbling on Spencer's neck.

"That's it baby, moan my name" Spencer turned her head and kissed Ashley hard, running her tongue over Ashley's lip.

"Ash! More baby!" Ashley opened her mouth and sucked on Spencer's tongue, moaning into her girlfriend's mouth. Pulling out her fingers and shoving three back in her, going faster and harder.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Spencer screamed into Ashley mouth, and griping her back causing her nails to leave marks down Ashley back.

"Damn baby!" Ashley leaned her head down on Spencer shoulder as she felt Spencer's nails in her back, making her pump her fingers faster.

"Ash! I'm close baby!" Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer neck, and pulled back so she could watch her girlfriend cum.

"Let go baby, cum for me" Ashley kissed Spencer, curling her fingers and flicked Spencer's clit with her thumb.

"Ashley! I'm Cumming!" Spencer arched off the bed and screamed Ashley name, not even caring if her parents heard them.

"That's it baby, let go" Ashley watched Spencer cum hard down her fingers, slowing her pace down to let Spencer ride out her orgasm.

"Fuck baby!" Spencer layed down again and relaxed, closing her eyes.

"I love you beautiful" Ashley pulled her fingers out and sucked her fingers clean, leaning down and kissing Spencer on her forehead.

"I love you too baby" Spencer smiled, and curled into Ashley.

"Sleep baby, I'll be here." Ashley held Spencer her arms, watching her girlfriend fall asleep. Ashley reached around and rubbed Spencer stomach, knowing her child was in there and one day will be in her arms just like Spencer was.

_**Buzz Buzz **_

Ashley reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, slowly to not wake up Spencer. She unlocked her phone and read the text:

_**You sure you want to do this Davies?**_

_**Yes I'm sure**_

_**Then meet us at 11pm tonight**_

Ashley looked down at Spencer, moved some hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. She turned back to her cell phone and replied.

_**See ya then.**_

* * *

**R&R Please**


End file.
